L'ère d'Albion
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: La prophétie dit qu'Emrys aidera Arthur à construire Albion. Emrys, et non Merlin. Le jeune sorcier en fait la douloureuse constatation, alors qu'une étrange maladie, magique, sèment la mort dans les rues de Camelot. SPOILERS saison 4.


Titre : L'ère d'Albion

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Rating : K+

Paring : Arthur/Guenièvre

Disclaimer : Les producteurs de Shine Production, de la Fremantle Média et de la BBC sont toujours les heureux propriétaires. Je ne gagne donc pas d'argents dessus.

Blablabla : Après mes deux Sherlock, je reviens à Merlin. Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. Elle m'est apparue durant « A servant of two masters » et elle ne veut plus me lâcher depuis. Elle me perturbe tellement qu'il a fallu que j'écrive une fic dessus, en espérant que ça n'arrive jamais.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'est pas un Merthur et aucun élément de la série n'a été modifié. Et le texte n'a pas été béta-reader. Parce que la béta-reader vient à peine de finir la saison 3, alors je ne parle même pas de la saison 4.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Arthur accordait une grande importance à l'opinion de Merlin. Ce dernier s'était d'abord réjouit de cette constatation. Ils discutaient plus souvent ensemble, le roi demandait plus souvent son avis au brun et lui donnait même moins de corvées à faire. Il n'était plus allé nettoyer les écuries depuis un bon moment. Mais dès que le roi se montrait un peu plus amical avec lui, Merlin sentait son malaise revenir. Chaque jour qu'il passait près de lui sans jamais lui parler de ces pouvoir augmentait le sentiment de trahison qui le tenaillait. Gaius ne parvenait plus à le réconforter. Et hormis le médecin, tout le monde mettait ces moments de silence qui le prenait parfois sur le compte des nouvelles responsabilités que lui donnait Arthur. Mais quand il n'y pensait pas, personne ne s'apercevait de rien.

Il était dans la chambre royale, en train de ranger les vêtements en discutant avec Guenièvre, qui se coiffait seule, et comme la conversation n'avait aucun sujet important, Merlin était tout simplement heureux. Parce que le simple fait de voir sa meilleure amie vivre le rêve que toutes les petites filles ont lui rendait sa joie. Il n'avait pas changé de comportement avec elle. Pas spécialement. Il ne l'appelait plus par son surnom et la vouvoyait en fonction des invités qu'ils rencontraient, mais c'était tout. Ils avaient gardé la même complicité.

- Merlin, tu crois que Gwaine trouvera quelqu'un, un jour ?

- Un jour, oui. Quand il n'aura plus la force d'aller à la taverne, il faudra bien que quelqu'un le fasse boire, sinon, il va dépérir.

- Pauvre de nous. Nous avons largement le temps de lui trouver quelqu'un, alors. Et toi, Merlin, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes ta fiancée ?

- Quelle fiancée ? Guenièvre, je n'ai rencontré personne depuis un moment. Je suis trop occupé à ranger tes robes.

Un verre vola à travers la pièce et manqua Merlin d'un cheveux. Elle avait prit l'habitude d'Arthur de lui lancer des objets à la tête à chaque fois qu'il disait une bêtise. Pour la forme, le brun attrapa un oreiller et lui lança également. Comme lui, elle l'esquiva habillement et le coussin glissa jusqu'à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Arthur et une jeune servante. Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux ronds, en voyant l'hilarité qui tenait Merlin et la reine. Le roi poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et fit part de sa présence en criant.

- Merlin !

- Votre Majesté !

- Arthur !

- Dame Guenièvre, dit la jeune femme, ce qui provoqua presque un autre fou rire des deux amis.

- Guenièvre, Mila vient d'arriver à Camelot. Peut-être pourrait-elle être ta dame de compagnie ?

- Arthur, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas besoin. Merlin subvient très bien à nos besoins à tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas ta dame de compagnie, Guenièvre, sourit Merlin.

- Je sais que tu n'en veux pas, répondit le roi en ignorant son valet. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu au moins lui faire visiter le château.

- Merlin peut le faire.

- Guenièvre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul, lui dit le sorcier en fronçant les sourcils. Et en plus, je ne cherche personne.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Guenièvre, j'aimerais que ce soit toi.

- Ah, vous allez parler de choses que je ne dois pas savoir.

- C'est toi qui m'as dis que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de la maladie qu'il y a dans la ville basse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne supporte pas de savoir tous ces gens malades et qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Ce n'est pas juste. Je devrais y être.

- Non ! Mila, je ne veux pas que vous alliez dans la ville basse. La reine ne peut pas être malade.

La jeune femme acquiesça et attendit que Guenièvre l'ai rejointe. Arthur ferma la porte derrière elles. Il attendit que Merlin est fini de ranger l'armoire, et remit le verre à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, sir ?

- Je viens de voir Gaius. Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

- Je peux essayer d'aller l'aider, si vous voulez.

- Je lui aie déjà proposé mais tu ne l'aideras pas beaucoup, apparemment. Et il ne veut pas que tu tombes malade, toi aussi.

- Gaius est malade ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Merlin.

- Non. Mais d'après lui, Guenièvre est allée dans la ville basse, il y a trois jours.

- Vous croyez qu'elle a attrapé cette maladie ?

- Gaius en est persuadé. Les symptômes mettent quatre à six jours pour apparaître. Nous serons fixés dans peu de temps.

- Arthur, ne vous en voulez pas. Vous n'auriez jamais pu l'empêcher d'y aller. Elle vient de là-bas. Elle vous l'a dit, ça lui est insupportable de voir ces amis souffrir et mourir les uns après les autres.

- Je sais. Elle me le dit tous les jours. Mais Gaius est impuissant. Il m'a avoué qu'à ce stade, il n'y avait que la magie pour l'aider.

- La magie ? Répéta Merlin alors que le sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait de nouveau.

- Tu connais mon opinion, sur la magie.

- Je la connais. Mais vous avez également promis aux druides de les respecter pour ce qu'ils étaient.

- Je n'ai pas oublier. Je me méfie, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à y perdre ? Les gens de Camelot meurent les uns après les autres. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aggraver la situation.

- Je ne sais pas où ils se cachent.

- Mais vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

- C'est hors de question ! Il a tué mon père.

- Arthur, n'oubliez pas ce qu'a dit Morgana.

- Parce que tu crois ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

- Arthur, on ne vous l'a jamais dit, mais Gaius a trouvé quelque chose sur votre père. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais porté.

- Comment ça ?

- Il avait un collier. Gaius pourra vous le montrer, si vous voulez, mais je sais qu'il ne l'avait pas quand nous sommes partit à la recherche de ce sorcier. Et Guenièvre nous l'a confirmé. Gaius y a sentit la présence de magie dedans. De la mauvaise. Nous pensons que c'est l'œuvre de Morgana.

- Comment aurait-elle fait ?

- D'après Gaius, il existe un sort qui inverse tous les sorts de guérison, quels qu'ils soient. Elle a simplement pu enchanter le collier. Elle avait quelqu'un dans le château pour le remettre à votre père.

- Agravain, je sais. Cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'il a tué mon père.

- Mais, il était venu pour vous aider. Et n'oubliez ce qu'il a fait pour vous, quand Uther a condamné Guenièvre pour sorcellerie. Il vous a aidé à rester avec elle, il ne l'a pas précipité au bûcher. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

- Je n'irais pas le chercher, quoi que tu en dises. Morgana semble le connaitre.

- Je ne pense pas. Il avait l'air de l'effrayer.

- Quand bien même il lui fait peur, son « Emrys » n'est pas venu pour nous aider quand elle s'est attaquée à Camelot. Va donc raconter tes bêtises ailleurs.

Merlin sortit sans rien dire. La phrase du roi venait de l'ébranler. Un sentiment étrange commença à s'insinuer en lui, le poussant à aller chez Gaius. Il avait ces appartements à lui, depuis qu'Arthur l'avait presque élevé au rang de conseiller, et il n'allait voir Gaius que pendant son temps libre, ce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup. Mais bien qu'il est d'autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat, il avait besoin d'aller voir son ancien mentor. Il trouva la pièce vide, mais il l'attendit.

Le médecin trouva Merlin en train de faire les cent pas entre l'étagère de potion et la table. Il devina qu'il était là depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus, c'était le visage du sorcier. Il était totalement fermé, presque inexpressif. Le vieil homme n'aimait pas cette expression. Merlin semblait avoir prit une décision et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changé d'avis.

- Merlin ?

- Gaius ! Comment vont les habitants ?

- Pas très bien. Merlin, même je ne doute pas de ton inquiétude pour Camelot, tu n'es pas venu me voir pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- J 'ai dis à Arthur qu'il fallait qu'il utilise la magie pour aider Camelot. Après tout, même si on ne lui a pas dit, on sait tous les deux qui est à l'origine de cette maladie et il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'y remédier.

- Il a accepté ?

- Non, mais il m'a fait repenser à cette soi-disant prophétie que les druides ont entendu. Ils disent que c'est Emrys qui aidera Albion à se construire.

- Tu es Emrys !

- Non, je suis Merlin. C'est le ...le vieux moi qui est Emrys.

- Merlin, tu n'y penses pas !

- Gaius, vous savez comment je me sens, vis-à-vis de lui. Quand bien même il acceptera la magie, je lui aurais caché la mienne pendant des années. Ça s'apparente à de la trahison. Il ne pourra plus me faire confiance. Tout le monde l'a trahit au moins une fois, même Guenièvre. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Et toi, Merlin ? Tu as pensé à toi ?

- Il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai réussi à convaincre Arthur que la mort du roi était accidentelle. Je lui aie parlé du collier.

- Et tu as pensé à ta mère ? Tu es tout ce qu'elle a. Elle ne voudrait pas de ça pour toi.

- Gaius, je suis né pour aider et servir Arthur. Je lui expliquerais la situation, mais elle sait que je suis capable d'arriver à une telle extrémité. Quoi que vous disiez, Gaius, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Le monde ne gravite pas autour de moi, mais autour d'Arthur.

- Comment vas-tu faire ? Parce que tu ne peux pas quitter Camelot comme ça. Tu veux le faire pour le bien-être d'Arthur mais ta défection lui fera autant mal que si tu lui parlais de tes pouvoirs.

- Je sais. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Gaius, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Les gens de Camelot sont en train de mourir.

- On a toujours trouvé une solution.

- On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Guenièvre ?

- Vous avez dit à Arthur que les symptômes arrivaient au bout de quatre jours, pourquoi ?

- Pour te laisser le temps de voir si quelqu'un au château est atteint.

- Guenièvre n'est pas la première. J'ai vu deux serviteurs qui l'avait avant elle. Mais dès ce soir, elle sera incapable de marcher.

- Je déteste ton idée.

- Ne soyez pas triste, je serais toujours là.

- Je le saurais, mais pas les autres. Ta disparition les anéantira tous et moi, je serais obligé de jouer la comédie et je déteste ça.

Merlin voulut répliquer mais des cris venant de l'extérieur l'en empêchèrent. Ils sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait et découvrirent un petit attroupement au bout du couloir. Mais surtout, ils virent Arthur arriver en criant le prénom de sa femme. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Voyant la détermination sans faille de Merlin, Gaius baissa la tête et lui dit au revoir. Car instinctivement, il savait qu'il ne verrait plus le jeune homme.

Le sorcier courut aider le roi, qui tenait Guenièvre dans les bras tout en essayant de faire partir les curieux. Merlin prit Excalibur et tout le monde partit, craignant pour sa vie. Le jeune homme n'était pas connu pour son habilité avec une épée dans la main. Il rendit l'arme à Arthur et l'aida à emmener la jeune femme jusque dans sa chambre. Elyan arriva peu de temps après et alla directement auprès de sa sœur, alors que Léon et Gwaine restaient près des autres.

- Où est Perceval ?

- Dans la ville basse. Il empêche les autres villageois d'entrée dans Camelot.

- Les autres villageois ?

- Camelot n'est pas la seule ville à être touchée. Les gens viennent d'un peu partout.

- L'épidémie reste moins forte à l'extérieur, mais nous sommes quand même surchargés. Il faut demander de l'aide. Il faut que quelqu'un aide Gaius à trouver un remède, dit Gwaine.

- Arthur...commença Merlin.

- Je sais, Merlin, je sais. Vous deux, préparez nos chevaux, nous allons chercher ce Emrys.

- Le sorcier ? Mais...

- Il est hors de question que Guenièvre meurt, Léon. Il l'a déjà aidé une fois, il recommencera certainement. J'espère.

- De toute façon, au point où on en est, il ne pourra pas lui faire plus de mal, philosopha Gwaine.

- Arthur, je ne viens pas avec vous, dit soudain Merlin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez dit que la maladie n'était pas que dans Camelot. Je veux voir si ma mère n'a rien. Arthur, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le trouver. S'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, c'est normal. Vous devriez en faire autant, tous les deux.

- Ma famille est à Camelot, répondit simplement Léon.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, renchérit Gwaine, Guenièvre est la seule famille d'Elyan et Morgana a tué celle de Perceval. Nous venons avec vous.

- Arthur, s'exclama Merlin en ayant une idée. Mettez votre orgueil de côté et restez calme en le voyant. N'oubliez que Morgana est une sorcière. Il faut combattre le feu par le feu.

- Je verrais ça plus tard. Nous partons au plus vite.

Merlin regarda les chevaliers partirent en courant et il fit de même. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il ramassa sommairement quelques affaires et quitta Camelot sans attendre. Il devait atteindre la cabane abandonnée avec eux. Il verrait pour la suite lorsqu'il aurait soigné Guenièvre et les autres. Il quitta Camelot avec un certain regret. A partir de cet instant, plus personne ne le verrait tel qu'il était.

Arrivée à destination, il entendait déjà les cavaliers arriver. Il libéra son propre cheval, le poussant à s'enfuir dans la forêt, et couru à l'intérieur. Il se mit devant la porte pour que les chevaliers de rentre pas du tout de suite, même s'il savait pertinemment que fasse à Léon et Gwaine, bloquer la porte n'était d'aucune utilité.

_"Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!"_

Il sursauta en entendant les coups violent à la porte, qui faillirent d'ailleurs l'envoyer par terre. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il prit son temps pour ouvrir, et il vérifia que le sort ait bien fonctionné. Il ne fallait pas attirer les soupçons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une épée. Excalibur, en l'occurrence.

- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous venez me tuer. Vous en avez mis du temps, marmonna le vieux Merlin en posant un doigt sur la pointe de l'arme et l'éloignant de son nez.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne !

- Pourquoi tu as aidé Guenièvre, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- J'aies fait le choix de vous aider, Arthur Pendragon, pour vous prouvez que tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme votre sœur. Et je puis vous assurer que je n'ai jamais voulu la mort du roi. Jamais.

- Quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance me l'a confirmé.

Merlin accusa le coup. Il fallait toujours que « Merlin » soit absent pour qu'Arthur se rende compte de son utilité. Il faillit abandonné son idée, mais la culpabilité le rongeait toujours et il s'en tint à son plan.

- Vous êtes donc venu me demander mon aide, encore une fois.

- Guenièvre a été atteinte par la maladie. Je veux que vous aidiez Gaius à trouver comment la soigner.

- Gaius ne pourra rien faire. C'est la mortoria qui l'a atteinte. Cette maladie n'a rien de naturel.

- C'est un sorcier qui l'a envoyé sur Camelot ? Demanda Gwaine.

- D'après vous ? Je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour avoir fait ça, mais elle devait être désespérée, par qu'il n'y avait aucune garantit que ça fonctionne. Personne n'est assez stupide pour vouloir mourir de cette façon. Elle a dût lancer le sort sur un voyageur sans avoir la certitude qu'il se rendait à Camelot.

- Pourquoi elle l'a fait, si elle n'était pas sûre ?

- Elle voulait tenter quelque chose, sans doute. J'ai cru comprendre que votre dernier combat face à elle l'avait affaiblie.

- Et comment on fait, pour la soigner ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : Par la magie.

- Vous aiderez-nous ? Demanda Gwaine.

- D'après les paroles de ton roi, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je vous refais la promesse que je vous avais faîte aux druides. Mais vous, je ne sais pas si je vous autoriserais à rester à Camelot.

- Je ne suis pas le seul sorcier qui demande cela. Si nous y allions ? A force de parler, je n'aurais plus grand monde à soigner.

Gwaine décida qu'il aimait bien le vieil homme, mais les deux autres restèrent méfiants. Merlin prit quelques affaires et sortit dehors en passant devant les trois chevaliers. Arrivée à hauteur de Gwaine, il s'arrêta subitement et le regarda avec attention. Il recula d'un pas et regarda pareillement Léon avant de reculer à nouveau et faire de même avec Arthur. Qui perdit patience.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, maintenant ?

- Vous êtes atteints. Tous les trois.

- Pardon ? S'écria presque le roi.

- Je me sens bien, affirma Gwaine.

- Tu seras pourtant le premier à en souffrir. Je peux te soigner, si tu le veux. Mais je ne t'y obligerais pas. Pareil pour vous deux.

- Pas avant que Guenièvre ne soit hors de danger, dit Arthur sans grande surprise pour Merlin.

- Nous serons obligés de laisser ce chevalier ici, alors, dit Merlin en désignant Gwaine. On se sent toujours bien avant que nos sens nous abandonne.

- C'est long ? Demanda le chevalier. A soigner, je veux dire.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une formule. Nous perdrons dix secondes, et toi, tu dormiras sur ton cheval pendant trois bonnes heures, peut-être quatre, c'est tout. Les symptômes ne sont pas encore apparus, tu t'en remettras vite.

- D'accord, vas-y.

- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda Arthur.

- Je n'ai jamais eu à craindre la magie. Et il faut bien qu'on essaye sur quelqu'un avant que vous ne l'autorisiez à toucher la reine, non ?

- Je peux le faire, ou vous allez polémiquer pendant trois heures ?

- Vas-y, vieux sorcier, ma vie est entre tes mains.

Merlin faillit sourire mais l'heure était trop grave pour ça. Comme il l'avait dit, il ne s'agissait que d'une formule. Une des plus simple qu'il avait eu à connaitre. Ça l'avait presque rendu malade de rien pouvoir faire pour Camelot. Et maintenant, il avait tellement de monde à soigner qu'il se demandait comment il s'en remettrait.

Il se remit devant Gwaine et le regarda dans les yeux.

- On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrer quelque part ?

- Impossible ! Je ne sors jamais d'ici. "_Gesyntu mægen tāwian_ !"

Gwaine fut prit d'un vertige et recula de quelques pas en se tenant la tête, mais ne quitta pas les yeux dorés du sorcier. Léon et Arthur les regardaient avec anxiété.

- Je vais bien. Mieux que tout à l'heure, même.

- Regarde-moi ! Tu es guéri, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Monte sur ton cheval, avant de t'endormir sur place.

Gwaine obtempéra et invita même le vieux Merlin à venir avec lui. Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son sourire et accepta, tout en cachant la joie que ça lui procurait. Il monta devant et il sentit rapidement Gwaine tomber sur son dos, avec un ronflement très puissant. Il grimaça et sous le regard intrigué du roi et compatissant de Léon, il dit deux autres formules : Une pour que le chevalier ne tombe pas, l'autre pour le faire taire. Une fois Gwaine bien arrimé, ils partirent aux galops vers Camelot.

De nouvelles personnes avaient succombé à la maladie le temps de faire l'aller-retour. Mais Merlin savait d'avance ce qui allait lui être demander. Il devait d'abord soigner Guenièvre, les villageois passeraient après elle, quitte à ce que le roi lui-même soit soigné en dernier. Evidemment, le sorcier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il soignerait Guenièvre en premier, il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus mais Arthur serait celui d'après, peu importe ces protestations. Camelot avait besoin d'un roi, pas d'un imbécile qui se laisse mourir pour le bien des autres, même si Merlin trouvait que c'était plutôt noble de sa part.

C'était l'effervescence dans le château. Les gens tombaient malade les uns après les autres. Merlin se demandait comment il allait pouvoir faire avant d'avoir une idée en voyant une partie de la ville depuis une fenêtre. Gaius la jugerait certainement stupide et dangereuse, mais il la mettrait quand même en œuvre. Il arriva dans la chambre royale et découvrit qu'Elyan était toujours au chevet de sa sœur. Il vérifia d'abord la santé du jeune homme et constata qu'il n'avait pas été atteint. Sa possession par un esprit avait sans doute dût l'immuniser contre la mortoria. Le chevalier le regarda étrangement mais comme Arthur lui faisait un signe de tête, il le laissa faire. Il mit une main sur le front de la jeune reine et ferma les yeux.

" _Gesyntu mægen tāwian !"_

La jeune femme ne bougea pas beaucoup, mais ils remarquèrent tout de suite qu'elle respirait bien mieux. Sans attendre un ordre quelconque, Merlin se mit devant le roi.

- Non, vous devez d'abord aller voir les villageois.

- Bien sûr, et je me ferais lyncher parce que je n'ai pas soigné leur roi. _Gesyntu mægen tāwian !_

Le roi lui lança un regard noir, mais la fatigue qui résultait du sort l'assaillit d'un coup et il s'écroula lourdement au sol. Merlin retint un fou-rire. Elyan et Léon étaient toujours dans la pièce. Il appela d'ailleurs le plus vieux de chevalier et ne lui laissa pas beaucoup plus le choix qu'à Arthur. Au moins le laissa-t-il aller dans sa chambre avant de le soigner. Elyan resta avec le sorcier.

- Je ne suis pas malade ?

- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'est-il arrivé quelque chose que les autres non pas eu ? Demanda Merlin pour ne pas se trahir.

- J'ai été possédé par un enfant. Un druide.

- C'est pour ça. Il reste un peu de sa magie en toi. Tu ne pourras jamais utiliser cette magie, mais elle te permet de ne pas subir cette maladie.

- C'est pour cette raison que Gaius n'est pas malade. Parce qu'il a déjà utilisé la magie.

- Oui.

- Mais comment vous allez faire, pour soigner tout le monde ? Parce qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de monde d'atteints, maintenant, et vous ne pourrez pas les soigner un par un.

- Il y a un autre sort, plus puissant, et plus dangereux. Pour moi.

- Pour vous ?

- Ça va me prendre beaucoup de mon énergie. Je vais aller dans la tour la plus haute, et je soignerais les gens alentours. Ça me videra littéralement de mon énergie. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! Vous avez sauvé ma sœur, et le roi.

- Ramène-moi chez moi, après. Le roi ne veut pas me voir. Et si je devais y laisser la vie, je préférais mourir chez moi.

Elyan accepta presque à contrecœur. Presque parce qu'il restait un sorcier et qu'il avait mis Arthur hors-jeu un peu trop facilement. Ils montèrent ensemble sur la plus haute tour et regardèrent un instant Camelot. Des gens couraient partout, certains pleuraient et d'autres, les moins atteints et ceux qui n'avaient encore rien tentaient d'aider les plus affaiblis. Ils distinguèrent Gaius sortir d'une maison en secouant la tête. La femme qui attendait dehors se mit alors à hurler et pleurer. Merlin n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il posa ces mains sur le rebord, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Derrière lui, Elyan se tendit, attendant la suite.

"_Gesyntu mægen tāwian Camelot fore eal !"_

Une douce lumière bleu azur envahit l'atmosphère de Camelot et des alentours, faisant lever la tête à tous les habitants. Elle n'avait rien de maléfique, ils le sentaient et certains, les plus jeunes, laissèrent parler leur émerveillement en riant. Puis, un par un, ceux qui avaient contracté la mortoria s'endormir doucement. Sur le moment, les autres s'inquiétèrent mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne faisaient que dormir et que surtout, ils ne présentaient plus de signes de maladie. En haut de la tour, Merlin s'écroula soudainement et manqua de tomber par dessus le rebord, si Elyan ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Le jeune chevalier partit à la recherche de quelqu'un dans le château pour l'aider et la première personne qu'il trouva fut la toute nouvelle dame de compagnie de Guenièvre, Mila.

Ensemble, ils ramenèrent Merlin dans la cabane abandonnée. Le sorcier lui avait expliqué où elle se trouvait le temps qu'ils montent les escaliers. Elyan voulut attendre son réveil mais Mila lui rappela que le roi voudrait certainement des explications. Et il se rappela également que ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait dit. Il laissa tout de même de l'eau et du pain près du lit avant de partir.

Merlin mit une journée entière à se réveiller. Et il lui fallu encore une demi-journée avant de pouvoir se lever. Il était soulagé d'être encore vivant. Pendant le sort, il avait craint de demander trop d'énergie à son corps pour qu'il le supporte, mais il lui semblait presque qu'il était plus puissant en étant vieux que jeune.

Il chercha la potion de Gaius, la dernière qu'il restait et l'avala. Il avait quelque chose à faire et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et même s'il était efficace quelque soit l'âge qu'il avait, il avait besoin de faire encore son âge pendant encore quelques heures. Il écrivit une lettre pour sa mère, prenant le soin de l'expliquer l'entière situation et surtout de lui promettre une nouvelle fois qu'il ferait attention. Il la rangea sur lui, près du cœur et sortit en attrapant son sac. Il s'arrêta subitement quand il fut à l'extérieur et retint un sourire. Elyan lui avait laissé un cheval. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier. Il monta rapidement dessus et partit au galop, prenant la route d'Ealdor.

Il était encore à presque trois heures de route du village quand il trouva l'endroit idéal. Le chemin longeait des immenses rochers. Au loin, il distinguait la sortie de la forêt. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était l'endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Il s'étonna de n'y avoir jamais été confronté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais avec ce qui arrivait à Camelot, il ne s'étonna pas de voir quelques bandits tenter de voler les passants. Ceux qui venaient maintenant derrière lui n'étaient pas les plus discrets qu'il ait pu rencontrer mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua la route, longeait délibérément l'immense mur de pierre. Que des bandits soient là était une aubaine pour lui, mais en faisant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il savait pertinemment qu'il ferait beaucoup de mal à ces proches. Il comprit que le sentiment de culpabilité n'allait jamais vraiment disparaitre mais il s'en tint à son plan. Il se retourna quand un des bandits l'interpella.

- Donne ton or, p'tit, et on t'f'ra pas de mal !

- Petit ? Se vexa le sorcier.

- On'a tué d'plus costaud que toi, dit un autre, alors tu f'rais bien de l'donner gentiment, si tu veux qu'ta m'man te r'connaisse.

- Si vous voulez mon argent, venez donc le chercher, les nargua Merlin après avoir vérifié qu'aucun des bandits n'avaient d'arbalètes.

Les hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils pensaient pouvoir rapidement venir à bout d'un gringalet comme Merlin. Ce dernier attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment proches pour se mettre en action.

_"Gewican ge stanas !"_

Les bandits tentèrent d'arrêter les chevaux en l'entendant, mais il était trop tard. Plusieurs énormes rochers leurs tombèrent dessus, les ensevelissant complètement. Le sorcier resta un instant à regarder ce qu'il venait de créer, et se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour le bien d'Arthur. Mais comme pour Agravain, il n'en eut aucun remords.

Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, il s'approcha et regarda à travers les pierres. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait. Une main ensanglantée et un morceau de veste noire étaient coincés entre deux rochers. Sans parler cette fois-ci, il fit de nouveau usage de la magie. Alors que ces yeux se mettaient à briller, la main rajeunit et le vêtement changea de couleur, devenant du même brun que sa veste. Et après un dernier regard peiné vers Ealdor, il repartit pour la cabane.

Il se passa presqu'une semaine avant qu'Arthur ne vienne le voir. Une longue semaine de solitude mais pas de désœuvrement. En une semaine, il avait considérablement perfectionné sa magie, puisqu'il pouvait maintenant l'utiliser sans crainte, mais surtout, il s'était habitué à vivre dans son vieux corps. Il avait fait parvenir la lettre à sa mère quelques jours auparavant, car depuis le temps qu'il avait quitté Camelot, il savait que le roi avait lancé des recherches et que les chevaliers avaient trouvé le petit carnage qu'il avait créé. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte sur le roi, il le trouva particulièrement malheureux et triste à voir. Encore une fois, il prit sur lui de ne pas montrer ces propres sentiments et rangea sa culpabilité dans un coin reculé de son cœur. D'ici quelques temps, il espérait pouvoir se montrer un peu plus libre de ces mouvements.

- Vous ! Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ! Dit-il brusquement en retournant s'asseoir à sa table, un livre de magie grand ouvert dessus.

- Je devais vous remercier comme il se doit. Vous avez sauvé Camelot de la mort.

- Vous êtes tout seul ? S'étonna Merlin.

- Non, Gwaine a tenu à m'accompagner. Mais pour le moment, il surveille Georges. Il est malade sur un cheval.

- Georges ? S'étrangla presque le sorcier.

- Mon nouveau valet. Merlin a ...été tué dans un accident.

- Navré...répondit ce même Merlin après un très long silence.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que tout le monde le croyait mort, hormis sa mère et Gaius. Et il regrettait presque son choix en voyait toute la tristesse qui baignait les yeux du roi.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me parler de la mort de votre valet préféré.

- C'était un ami, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas le dénigrer.

- Je ne l'ai pas dénigré, crétin. J'ai juste dis que c'était votre valet préféré.

- Vous m'insultez ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fait et ce n'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Je sens que je vais le regretter.

- Regretter quoi ?

- Merlin m'avait demandé de faire appel à vous, pour nous aider contre Morgana. Et Gwaine, Elyan et Guenièvre voudraient que vous veniez au château.

- La magie est toujours proscrite, que je sache !

- Vous avez sauvé Camelot avec la magie. Et les villageois voudraient mettre un visage sur la personne qui les a sauvé. Je peux faire un effort. Il m'arrive de reconnaitre que j'ai parfois tort.

- Vous voulez que je vienne à Camelot ?

- Oui.

- Je peux émettre une condition ?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous demandez.

- Changer de valet !

- Pardon ? Pourquoi je changerais valet ?

- Un homme qui est malade sur un cheval, ce n'est pas normal. Il va finir par vous faire tuer parce que vous devrez le protéger.

- Je devais protéger Merlin aussi.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Georges.

- Alors, vous venez ? Demanda Gwaine en entrant.

- Il veut que je renvoie Georges ! S'exclama Arthur. Tout ça parce qu'il est malade à cheval.

- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait rentrer à pied, d'ailleurs.

- Il peut rentrer à pied s'il veut. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le renverrais pour ça. On lui donne une épée pour se défendre et puis voila.

- Euh, je crois qu'il ne sait pas se servir d'une épée.

- Merlin non plus ne savait pas.

- Mais il se débrouillait quand même assez bien avec. Mieux que lui, en tout cas.

- C'est tout ce que vous demandez, le renvoi de Georges ? Demanda Arthur à Merlin qui était retourné dans son bouquin le temps de la conversation entre les deux chevaliers. Emrys !

Merlin sursauta. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle comme ça, malgré ces fréquentes rencontres avec les druides. Il réfléchit quelques instants et sourit.

- J'ai des amis druides. Si j'ai envie d'aller les voir, ne m'empêchez pas d'y aller.

- Tant que vous ne tentez pas de me tuer, ça m'ira. Mais quelqu'un ira avec vous.

Merlin grimaça mais montra son accord. Peu importe qui l'accompagnerait, si l'envie lui prenait d'aller voir Kilgarrah et Aithusa, le chevalier ferait simplement un gros somme en cours de route.

Gwaine lui proposa de monter avec lui de nouveau et le sorcier accepta avec joie. Il fut consterné de voir que le nouveau valet d'Arthur était effectivement malade à cheval. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés en cours de route, pour qu'il descende et continue à pied, il s'était éloigné de l'épée que lui tendait Arthur comme s'il s'agissait de la peste. Il passait des heures entières à polir des armures et nettoyer des épées et il était incapable de s'en servir. Merlin trouvait ça inconcevable. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait pris une pause dans son polissage pour s'entrainer avec une arme. Le résultat n'était jamais très concluant, mais ça l'avait aidé dans certains combat. Arthur non plus ne comprit pas, sachant pertinemment que Merlin s'était entrainé sans jamais lui dire. C'est pourquoi il n'eut finalement aucun scrupule à le renvoyer. Gwaine annonça que ça ne pourrait pas faire plus plaisir à Guenièvre et quand le sorcier demanda des explications, le chevalier lui expliqua que la jeune femme avait disputé le roi pendant deux jours, et maintenant elle lui faisait la tête, parce qu'il avait osé remplacer Merlin. Elle s'estimait capable de s'occuper personnellement du roi, et Mila était une dame de compagnie très performante qui pouvait s'occuper de la chambre. Merlin sourit intérieurement devant le dévouement de sa meilleure amie, tout en ressentant une nouvelle fois une vague de culpabilité.

Les premiers jours à Camelot lui furent presque insupportable. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune Merlin manque à tant de personne. Et Gaius l'avait disputé pour son manque de rationalisme et avait décidé de ne plus lui parler pour le moment. Pourtant, personne ne se montrait désagréable avec lui. Mais tout le monde portait un deuil et comme il était sorcier, ces mêmes personnes se méfiaient de lui. Il faillit presque abandonné, partir pour de bon, et se contenter de surveiller Morgana et de venir en aide au roi quand celui-ci aurait besoin de lui. Mais c'est la persévérance de ce dernier, ainsi que l'étrange amitié qu'il avait noué avec Gwaine et Elyan, qui lui permirent finalement de s'intégrer à sa nouvelle vie.

C'est lors d'une soirée en tête à tête avec son mari que Guenièvre avait finalement trouvé ce qui perturbait tant le roi par rapport au sorcier.

- S'il avait vécu plus vieux, je pense que Merlin aurait put lui ressembler.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne parle pas physiquement. Mais ils sont le même caractère. Il te parle et te respecte comme lui, il a le contact facile avec Elyan et Gwaine, il se comporte avec moi comme si je n'étais pas la reine.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Je vais lui en toucher deux mots !

- J'en aie fais la demande à Mila et elle agit de la même façon. Arthur, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne remplacera pas Merlin, même s'ils ont des points communs. Il veut simplement qu'on arrête de voir la magie comme étant le mal incarné. Ces mots sont mesurés et réfléchis et il t'a aidé pour cette affaire de vol, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de sorcellerie dans l'histoire.

- Gaius a l'air de se méfier.

- Merlin est mort, comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse ? Notre deuil ne prendra jamais fin, mais il faut qu'on réagisse. Il nous en voudrait si nous le pleurions toute notre vie. Il t'a rendu ta foi, il a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour toi. Le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est aider Emrys. Ça semblait lui tenir à cœur.

- D'accord, je ferais un effort.

- Je suis certaine que vous pouvez vous entendre, tous les deux.

Le lendemain, le roi avait passé une partie de la journée à observer le sorcier, et il ne put qu'admettre la véracité des paroles de sa femme. Emrys était aimable avec tout le monde, aidait les gens quand ces derniers voulaient bien l'accepter, se baladait dans des endroits que Merlin affectionnait. Et surtout, il avait le même regard que lui, un mélange de joie constante et de mélancolie, ce dernier sentiment étant largement plus présent dans le regard du vieux que dans celui du jeune.

Il savait que le sorcier l'avait vu, mais il n'abandonna pas son observation pour autant. Surtout que le vieil homme le laissait faire. Il en vint à la conclusion que son père s'était trompé. Tous les sorciers ne pouvaient être mauvais. Pas quand dans le regard d'Emrys, il voyait une culpabilité immense à chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom d'Uther, ou le sien. Et puis, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il aurait laissé la mortoria l'emporter, il ne l'aurait pas soigné contre son gré et il aurait tué Guenièvre pour le faire souffrir le plus possible.

Arthur fit de son mieux pour intégrer le sorcier et Merlin lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Lorsqu'un groupe de druides entra dans Camelot pour implorer son aide face un monstre surgit de nulle part, le roi apporta immédiatement son aide. Et dans cette aide qu'il leur apportait, Merlin y vit la naissance d'Albion.

* * *

Voili voilou.

Ce n'est ni très triste, ni très joyeux. Et c'est l'idée qui me perturbe depuis la saison 4. Merlin semble tellement culpabiliser parfois que je me demande comment il dira à Arthur qu'il est _the_ sorcier. Et malgré la performance de Colin dans le rôle, je ne suis pas fan du vieux Emrys (Je n'aime pas Georges non plus). Surtout depuis que je me dis que Merlin jeune ne dira jamais à Arthur qu'il est sorcier.

Car dans la légende, Merlin a toujours plus ou moins été vieux, et j'ai l'impression que les scénaristes rejoignent de plus en plus la légende...

Mais, bon, cet acte est tout de même un peu lâche, et du coup, vu que Merlin est loin de l'être, il me reste de l'espoir ^^.

Alors, verdict ? Ça vous inquiète ? Vous vous en contrefichez comme de votre première dent ? Ça vous fait sourire ? Ça donne envie d'envoyer des tomates ou des fleurs ?


End file.
